I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to beverage container carriers and more specifically to such a container having a transparent walled liner which is easily inserted and extracted from the carrier.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Beverages are often sold in returnable containers for which a deposit is paid and the containers must be returned to the retail outlet after use so that the deposit can be returned. The accumulation, storage and transporting of these containers by the consumer is often troublesome and inconvenient. This is especially true where, as in the State of Michigan, state law requires that beverages be sold in returnable containers.
One previously known device for making the return of such containers more convenient is the carton in which such beverage containers are sold at retail. These cartons generally have a predetermined number of compartments into which individual containers can be placed. Since the containers must often be sorted according to brand by the retail merchant who receives the returned containers, and since the merchant must check the containers to determine that they are of the type for which a deposit has been paid and should be returned, the cartons are designed so that each individual container must be exposed to be viewed from the outside. In addition, since each such carrier carton must be handled separately and the number of beverage containers that can be carried in such containers is strictly limited, the return of a large number of returnable beverage containers is quite cumbersome.
Moreover, these previously known containers are made of a relatively undurable material and are thus quite subject to deterioration or damage due to the leakage from the beverage containers. In addition, after repeated usage, these cartons become flimsy and become useless as a container carrier and therefore must be replaced with a new carrier. Moreover, they do not prevent any residue remaining in the beverage can after the contents have been consumed from leaking out of the container and soiling or straining the carton or surrounding articles. Thus, the use of these cartons can be untidy as well as impractical.